


The Years Between

by Derae



Series: The Life and Times of Kallian Tabris [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Idiot Couples, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bickering siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derae/pseuds/Derae
Summary: Companion Piece to the Life and Times of Kallian Tabris, takes place between chapter 45 and 46.In which Kalli and Zev are a disgusting garbage idiot couple, and Alistair and Kalli continue to be absolute complete, and utter little shits to each other and always find something or other to bicker about, while still praising and bragging the shit out of each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had fun showing Alistair's development into king material, as well as his and Kalli's dumb sibling relationship.

Even after the Blight, both her and Kalli’s relationship with each other was strong, strong enough that she was their first child’s god parent.

And would likely be their second children’s as well.

She was rather excited for it. She already got to be Morgan’s aunt and shower the child with love and affection, as well as gifts from her travels.

She’d heard that pregnancy was hard for Wardens, but Morgan was born a year after the Blight, and now they were expecting another child two years after.

It was funny how this all turned out, Zevran, the assassin, the Antivan Crow sent to assassinate her, was the one who reminded Kalli of her emotions. 

The one who got her to open up again was, without a doubt Zevran. Kalli smiled more easily now, and far brighter than she had before. Even her laughter now sounded much different than while they were on the road, it sounded lighter, happier, and far more carefree.

“How long do you think before you’re due?” she decided to ask, while visiting her friend in their Denerim estate.

“Oh, I don’t know, a few months,” Kallian sighed, “it might be twins though. Not sure how to feel about that.”

“Ohh! Twins!” she smiled brightly, “that sounds wonderful! I’ve always thought twins were charming.”

“Sure, twins are charming, until you’re the one raising them,” Kallian huffed.

“Where is Zevran anyway?” she asked stifling her giggle.

“He decided to go on a daddy-daughter date with Morgan,” Kallian rolled her eyes, “I feel bad for whoever that child falls in love with. He will not take it easily.”

“Aren’t Alistair and Elissa also expecting a child?” she grinned, “maybe you should set them up for marriage. Then both you and Alistair will become proper family.”

“You know,” Kallian smiled mischievously, “I like the way you think. But it might be hard, considering we’re elves and they’re both humans, not to mention royalty.”

“I think it’ll be okay,” she laughed, “you did more or less become Ferelden’s National Treasure. The woman who united the nation, who taught Alistair how to be king, who defeated the archdemon and lived…”

“I still can’t believe they outsmarted me there,” Kallian sighed, “and ‘Ferelden’s National Treasure’? Who even calls me that?”

Kalli had told her about how to kill the archdemon after the Blight was over, citing that she ‘needed someone who hadn’t conspired against her to grumble about it’.

“A lot of people, actually. But you’re right, it was rather mean of them to make you think that you would have died,” she replied, “but I also think, that it was rather fitting punishment for withholding important information.”

“Gee, thanks,” Kallian snorted, “I just… never expected life to turn out this way… After my failed wedding, I was just… so dead… all I wanted was to off myself.”

“And now Zevran, the man who was hired to kill you, has reminded you how to be a person again,” she laughed, “it is rather funny how life turns out, no?”

“Most definitely,” Kallian chuckled.

“I am also told,” she added, “that you managed to make contact with Morrigan a year ago.”

“Yes, I did,” Kallian smiled softly, “I just needed to make sure she’s still doing fine. I still adore the woman, even if she played a part in the conspiracy against me. She’s the reason I’m still alive after all… And thinking back on it, I really shouldn’t be surprised of her involvement, she’d dropped plenty of hints along the way.”

“By the way, I hear things are going quite well in Gwaren,” she noted, “and that Ferelden has you to thank for its recovering economy.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Kallian huffed, “but yes, as we thought, a lot of elves flocked to the place, we’ve had to expand it. But, we’re putting the skills we learned when humans ignored us to good use.”

“And with your legendary charisma,” she giggled, “I hear you’ve charmed your way through trade relations.”

“They were a little iffy on it at first,” Kallian replied wryly, “since I’m an elf, who came from humble origins, but we managed to get around it.”

“I have no doubt of that,” she smiled, “I told you, you would do well in politics.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to believe you,” Kallian sighed, “honestly, living in the lap of luxury took a long time to get used to. I’m still not comfortable with either that or being someone of authority.”

“Have the Crows come after you at all?” she frowned.

“No,” Kallian shook her head, “Ignacio did say that they were accepting no new contracts on me. Plus, if they go after Zev, they’d be picking a fight with me.”

“And that would not go well for them, considering your connections with the king and queen of Ferelden, Sister Nightingale, and a measure of respect from the Qunari,” she nodded, “and even if you dislike violence, being emotionally manipulative, and using psychological warfare, you are astoundingly good at it.”

“Don’t remind me,” Kallian sighed, “I still feel a little bad about Anora.”

“By the way… why did you let Anora speak out against Alistair?” she asked, it had been bothering her for quite some time.

“Ah, that’s an easy enough question to answer,” Kallian replied thoughtfully, “to further erode her bid for the throne, I needed her to speak out against us. To show the Landsmeet that she was no better than her father, and willing to betray others to get her way.”

“So, you predicted how she would act during the Landsmeet,” she replied in thought, “and played the part to make sure it would happen.”

“Pretty much,” Kallian sighed, “I really hated using underhanded methods…”

“But Alistair and Elissa are doing quite well as king and queen of Ferelden,” she nodded, “so I don’t think you should feel too bad about it.”

“Yes,” Kallian chuckled, “I’m rather proud of them, Alistair especially. He came a long way from the unsure man he was when I met him.”

“By the way… she is quite the character,” she hummed in thought, “your cousin, Shianni.”

“She’s a trouble maker, a bit rough around the edges,” Kallian laughed, “but she’s still a sweetie when it comes down to it… Wait, why are you bringing Shianni up?”

“We’ve spoken to each other a lot recently,” she replied thoughtfully, “though it is, of course, mostly about you and Zevran.”

“You’re both gossiping about us behind our backs,” Kallian gasped in mock hurt, “and from the sounds of it, bonding rather well.”

“Of course!” she giggled, “who else would we gossip together about? Especially since you two live closer together, and you’ve been rather busy of late. I need someone to tell me what’s happening in your life. What kind of bard would I be if I didn’t keep tabs on my best friends?”

“I suppose so,” Kallian hummed in thought, “you’ve been busy as of late as well, Sister Nightingale.”

“This is true,” she nodded.

“And if you did get together with Shianni,” Kallian replied thoughtfully, “then the Trio of Tricksters would all have family ties.”

“You know,” she echoed her words from earlier with a grin, “I like the way you think.”

“Mama! We’re home!” Morgan cried out running to them, “ah! Aunt Leli’s here! Hi Aunt Leli!”

“Hello, you,” she giggled pinching the girls cheeks and wrapping her in a hug.

“Morgan,” Zevran scolded entering the room, “what have I told you about running off without me?”

“Mi dispiace, Papa,” Morgan apologized.

“It’s a wonder how Morgan’s picked up some Antivan,” Zevran stated teasingly before kissing Kallian on the cheek, “and yet my dear wife hasn’t.”

“I can understand it just fine,” Kallian pouted, “I just can’t speak it.”

“I see you two are still sickeningly sweet,” she laughed, “though even before you were together you two were rather close.”

“Well, did you expect anything less?” Zevran grinned.

“And to think you once didn’t think yourself capable of love,” Kallian rolled her eyes, “let alone know what being in love was. Despite past experience with the matter.”

“Ahh, you shouldn’t be jealous, mi amor,” Zevran embraced her from behind, “I am not quite so sure that what I felt for Rinna was love anymore.”

“I’m not jealous,” Kallian sighed, “we were talking about you earlier, you know.”

“Oh?” Zevran replied, “only good things, I hope?”

“No,” she lied laughingly, “nothing good.”

“So, where did you two go?” Kallian asked Morgan.

“We went to the market!” Morgan replied, “Daddy bought me sweets.”

“Morgan!” Zevran chastised, “that was supposed to be a secret!”

“Oops,” Morgan replied, “we also saw Grandpa Cyrion.”

“Oh?” Kallian raised a brow, “you saw him without me?”

“I assure you,” Zevran replied quickly, “that it was completely by coincidence!”

“He bought me a dress,” Morgan beamed.

“Maker’s breath,” Kallian sighed, “you’re going to end up spoiled rotten.”

“Personally,” Zevran grinned, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Well,” she hummed looking at the time, “I have a prior arrangements to get to soon. So, I should be leaving now.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” Zevran smirked, “we could invite Shianni over as well.”

“Is Aunt Leli staying for dinner?” Morgan asked, “and is Aunt Shianni coming over too?”

“No, my sweet,” she laughed hugging the child again, “maybe next time.”

***

“Wynne,” he sighed, “how do I be a parent?”

“Maker’s breath, Alistair,” Wynne scolded, “you know how my foray into parenthood went.”

“Good point,” he replied.

“Not only that,” Wynne frowned, “you have close friends who are already parents, correct?”

“Yes, true,” he nodded, “but… I just… I dunno, thought you’d have more experience.”

“And words of wisdom due to my old age?” Wynne replied flatly.

“Well,” he replied slowly, “yes, actually.”

“Go bother Kallian, and Zevran about parenthood,” Wynne sighed in frustration.

“I still can’t believe, Zev managed to woo her,” he frowned, “and that he’s a father now.”

“He was rather relentless in his pursuit,” Wynne stated, “and something in their pasts did seem to strongly resonate with each other.”

“It still bothers me that Kalli had to go through all of that,” he replied, “and that Anora didn’t stop the old arl’s son from pulling those kinds of stunts.”

“But if she had, then you wouldn’t have met Kallian,” Wynne replied, “and she wouldn’t have met Zevran. Morrigan was right in my earlier judgments on him, I was indeed biased. They’ve proven to be good for each other.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed that,” he replied wryly, “Kalli’s far happier now, and more open about her emotions. It’s just weird how the one who was sent to kill us is the one who accomplished a feat like that, you know?”

“Fate certainly does work in mysterious ways,” Wynne nodded with a soft smile.

“So,” he asked slowly, “do you think I’ll be a good father?”

“What kind of stupid question is that?” Elissa asked entering the room, “if Kalli were here, she’d slap you upside the head.”

“And Zev would laugh at me,” he sighed, “I know.”

“You know…” Elissa hummed in thought, “if we have a son… I wouldn’t be opposed to arranging a marriage between him and Morgan.”

“Wha— What are you saying?!” he replied in shock, “have you seen how Zev is with Morgan? He’ll kill him!”

“I’m sure Kallian will be able to keep him in check,” Wynne replied wryly.

“Be that as it may,” he sighed, “it’s almost like inviting history to repeat itself: Loghain was Teyrn of Gwaren and a Hero of Ferelden, and Anora was betrothed to Cailan.”

“Are you implying that Kalli will turn into Loghain?” Elissa slapped him on the shoulder, “for shame, Alistair, for shame.”

“Kallian is far kinder and noble than Loghain was, true,” Wynne noted, “however, all it takes is one small slip before the world changes. Kallian is also far more intelligent, cunning, and clever than Loghain ever was.”

“Are you trying to tell me, that Kalli will pull a paranoid Loghain?” he frowned, “for shame, Wynne, for shame.”

“Kalli’s full of nothing but love,” Elissa chuckled, “when it truly comes down to it. She is first and foremost, a protector.”

“Loghain was a protector as well,” Wynne replied.

“Yes, but, Kalli hates making people suffer,” he replied, “and she still feels bad for playing Anora like that. Can you believe it?”

“Weren’t you the one talking about how you’re inviting history to repeat itself?” Wynne chuckled.

“Oh, I get it,” he sighed heavily, “you’re right. Saying that was stupid.”

“Indeed,” Elissa replied wryly, “especially given how understanding and patient Kalli is.”

“She is kind of terrifying when she has something to protect though,” he admitted.

“Sweetie,” Elissa cooed, “she’s more than terrifying.”

“She’s definitely not the sort that one should ever intentionally cross,” Wynne nodded, “so then, who do you think is worse: Kallian or Zevran?”

“…You know, now that I think about it,” he replied thoughtfully, “the only thing that really made Zev dangerous was his profession… Kalli on the other hand… is naturally terrifying.”

“Exactly,” Wynne chuckled, “so you should have nothing to worry about regarding Zevran.”

“I won’t force a marriage though, I’ll tell you that,” he replied flatly, “if I do, even Kalli would get angry with me. And that would be bad.”

***

“Elf!” Oghren shouted.

“Oghren!” he replied cheerily.

“How’s fatherhood treating you?” Oghren asked.

“Marvelously, family life agrees with me,” he grinned, “how about you? How’s Kallia doing?”

“It’s weird,” Oghren replied, “hard to get used to. And the nuggets doing fine.”

“And you became a parent before I did,” he laughed, “and I’m a former Crow.”

“And an orphan,” Oghren sighed, “I know, I know.”

“I’ve heard you’ve been sober, again, for quite a while, however,” he nodded, “good on you my stocky little friend.”

“I’m kind of glad Kallian talked me out of joining the Wardens,” Oghren noted, “Felsi was right, I have a good thing going for me in the army.”

“If you thought Kalli would ever endorse someone joining the Wardens,” he replied, “you don’t know her very well.”

“Aye, that’s true,” Oghren replied, “she seems far happier now that she’s washed her hands clean of them.”

“She never did like Warden life,” he agreed, “I also don’t think she was cut out for it, truthfully. The only reason she stuck around was because of her sense of duty.”

“She still did a damn good job at it,” Oghren replied, “can’t deny that.”

“True, however, she did a good job teaching Alistair to be a leader, as well,” he noted, “if she decides on something, she simply pulls out all the stops.”

“Oi Zev!” one of his new recruits shouted at him, “don’t you think it’s rude to talk about your wife behind her back?”

“Ahh,” he smirked, “but I am only saying good things!”

“Yeah,” another recruit replied, “but we can do without you two being disgusting all the time.”

“Who’s disgusting now?” Kallian asked from behind the recruit.

“Uhhh… no one,” he replied quickly, “definitely not you, ma’am.”

“And Maker’s breath Zev,” Kallian frowned, “stop that.”

“Stop what, mi amor?” he smirked moving to hold her from behind.

“Bragging about your wife,” Oghren supplied.

“Yes, that,” Kallian sighed.

“And can you limit your public displays of affection?” the first recruit asked.

“Hmm,” he hummed in thought, “no.”

“Who knew you’d turn out to be so clingy,” Kallian mumbled.

“Ah, but you love me,” he replied giving her a peck on the cheek.

“Unfortunately,” Kallian rolled her eyes.

“Can’t you two just… go home already?” Oghren sighed, “the training yard isn’t a good place to be disgusting, you sodding idiot couple.”

“But I still have work to do,” he frowned, as Kallian ducked out of his embrace, “and my dear, why are you here?”

“I have a meeting with Alistair,” Kallian replied, “I simply thought I’d check up on you, and make sure you were actually working.”

“Of course I am!” he replied cheerily, “and currently, three of the five recruits I’m training have failing grades.”

“Right, well,” Kallian hummed, “mayhaps you should change your training techniques?

“You are such a cruel woman, mi amor,” he sighed.

“I believe that was one of the first things you said to me,” Kallian chuckled wryly.

“Maker’s breath just get a room already!” someone shouted at them.

“I’ll get going,” Kallian laughed.

“I still don’t like you working while you’re expecting,” he frowned.

“My work is desk work, you dolt,” Kallian rolled her eyes before leaving, “I’ll not be fighting again, unless I absolutely need to.”

“It’s still hard to believe that she’s the legendary Hero of Ferelden,” someone said thoughtfully after she left.

“She’s a damn good fighter though,” Oghren replied, “I can attest to that.”

“And absolutely terrifying when crossed,” he added, “truthfully? I think their fear of her is what’s keeping the Crows at bay.”

“It’s just… weird,” someone else replied, “imagining her killing darkspawn, and stopping a Blight… And from how the King brags about it, singlehandedly.”

“He was always of the opinion that she could’ve ended the Blight by herself, yes,” he stated, “she’s always denied it though.”

“But it’s just weird,” a recruit stated, “how did she even get recruited into the Wardens?”

“She killed an estate full of armed guards,” Shianni supplied, “an arl’s son, and his friends. In a wedding dress, it was also the first time she’d ever really truly fought, too.”

“…That’s got to be a lie,” someone frowned.

“Nope,” Shianni replied, “I was there. She killed them all, like dogs.”

“Shianni, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“Work, obviously,” Shianni stuck her tongue out, “and since I heard you gossiping about Kalli, I thought I’d join in. But anyway, someone interfered with her arrest, and she was conscripted into the Wardens.”

“I thought you met her after she became a Warden though, Zev,” someone hollered.

“It was a different wedding,” he sighed, “her fiance was killed by said estate full of armed guards, an arl’s son, and his friends.”

“Yeah,” Shianni began laughing, “she almost got married to an actual upstanding citizen. Not some idiot who tried to kill her.”

“Are you ever going to stop laughing at me for that?” he asked wryly.

“Of course not!” Shianni replied, “it’s hilarious! That you thought you could kill Kalli!”

“At the time,” he replied flatly, “I didn’t know that her prowess with a blade and tactics were that amazing. I was hired to do a job.”

“And you failed it! Your trap was so stupid she saw it coming and Loghain even warned you to be extra careful about her!” Shianni started laughing even harder, “and then you ended up falling in love with her! You fell in love with her before way before she even fell in love with you!”

“And to think that at the time she didn’t even know what an Antivan Crow was, let alone where Antiva was…” he sighed, “and yes, well, at least I won her over in the end.”

“Is Kallian even that strong?” someone asked.

“Oh yes,” Shianni grinned, “Kalli is stupidly strong.”

“But she’s so sweet!” someone else protested.

“Like I said,” he repeated, “absolutely terrifying when crossed. She’s also craftier, and far more cunning than you’d think.”

“Kalli’s love makes her stupidly strong, though,” Shianni replied, “she’s always been a person of extremes, and those extremes go both ways.”

“Indeed, within her is the potential of a deviously, deadly, malicious, wrathful, complete and utter terror of a beast,” he sighed, “hearing her roar with anger made even my blood freeze. Her powers of perception and keen insight are also weapons to be feared. She’d seen through Loghain from the beginning.”

“She’s always said that knowledge can be a double-edged blade though,” Shianni recounted, “it can either make you, or break you. And there are many times where it broke her.”

“She could probably kick all of your asses, though,” Oghren replied thoughtfully, “and then go start cooking dinner.”

“You can say that,” he stated, “because you’ve seen her do it.”

“Aye, true,” Oghren sighed heavily, “I do miss her cooking…”

***

“Alistair,” Kallian sighed after business was concluded, “are you ever going to stop telling everyone I stopped the Blight singlehandedly?”

“No,” he replied, “because you did. In my opinion anyway.”

“You’re the one who recruited the dwarves, led us through the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and won the Landsmeet,” Kallian replied, “don’t you remember?”

“But I was only able to do it because you taught me how to be a leader,” he stated.

“And this is the person who managed to outsmart me,” Kallian groaned.

“I know right?” he teased, “I was pretty proud of myself for that one. Still am, to be honest.”

“If I hadn’t been so distressed about it at the time,” Kallian replied, “I probably would’ve seen it coming.”

“Sure you would have,” he replied sarcastically, “I totally believe you.”

“I will punch you,” Kallian threatened.

“You can’t just punch the King of Ferelden,” he grinned.

“You wanna bet?!” Kallian held up her fist.

“Hey now, be careful with yourself,” he laughed, “you’re expecting, remember?”

“By the way, Kalli?” Elissa hummed entering the room.

“Yes?” Kallian hummed in reply calming down.

“What would you say,” Elissa began, “to arranging a marriage between our son and Morgan?”

“Only if both parties agree to it,” Kallian smiled softly, “but if they do, I’m all for it.”

“Will you be able to keep Zev from killing him?” he asked dryly.

“Of course she will,” Elissa frowned, “who do you think she is?”

“You have a point,” he sighed.

“Plus, we’ve already discussed this,” Elissa added, “remember?”

“I know, but, still,” he fumbled, “I’m worried!”

“You’ve already discussed this?” Kallian snorted.

“Of course we have,” Elissa grinned.

“I was talking to Leli about it the other day as well,” Kallian admitted, “what I’m worried about is how people will take it, however, as we’re elven commoners and you’re humans, as well as royalty.”

“If they were just any other elves, maybe,” Elissa replied thoughtfully, “but I think if it’s with your children, it’ll be fine.”

“Leli said as much as well,” Kallian huffed, “she also mentioned I’m being called ‘Ferelden’s National Treasure’, who even started that?”

“Oh! Well,” he panicked, “it’s uhm… probably my fault.”

“He brags about you constantly,” Elissa rolled her eyes.

“Is it that bad to be that proud of my honorary sibling?” he frowned, “also, she brags about me a fair amount as well.”

“To the point of being referred to as a national treasure?” Kallian replied flatly, “yes. And I only brag about you because I was your teacher.”

“Then stop accomplishing so much!” he retorted, “and you could still stand to stop bragging!”

“Do you really want me to stop handling our trade relations and such?” Kallian shot back, “and you’ve come a long way from when we first met as well! Of course I’d brag about you!”

“No I don’t, and maybe I have,” he argued, “but you could still stand to be less talented!”

“I’m sorry I was born this way!” Kallian argued back, “and you’ve been doing a good job too, you dolt!”

“Only because you taught me how!” he replied.

“You still need to have more Maker blessed confidence in yourself!” Kallian retorted, “the people love you!”

“Are you trying to insult each other with praise?” Elissa cut in with a sigh.

“Maybe?!” they shouted in unison.

“You two never change,” Elissa rolled her eyes.

***

“Hmmm,” she hummed staring at a few paintings in a shop.

“What’s wrong, mi amor?” Zevran asked wrapping his arms around her.

“Just trying to think of which painting to buy and send to kadan,” she replied.

“Ahhh, Sten,” Zevran nodded.

“I’m not sure if he’s Sten anymore,” she hummed, “so it’s just easier to call him kadan.”

“For you maybe,” Zevran replied wryly, “but I don’t think he’d appreciate me calling him kadan.”

“That’s true,” she laughed, “you like fine art, right? Help me pick something.”

“Mi amor,” Zevran replied seriously, “you are the finest piece of art I’ve ever seen.”

“You’re gross,” she replied flatly, “and utterly impossible.”

“You love me,” Zevran grinned.

“Unfortunately,” she rolled her eyes, “though I feel that we have this chat rather often, worried I’ll fall out of love with you Zev?”

“Noooo,” Zevran chuckled, “and even if you did, I’d just make you fall in love with me all over again.”

“Maker’s breath, Kalli, Zev,” Shianni groaned, “go away. Here I thought I’d come say ‘hello’ after seeing you two out and about, but now I regret it. You two are practically public menaces.”

“Yeah, Zev,” she said flatly, “go away, Shianni can help me pick out a painting.”

“Oh! For Sten?” Shianni asked before shooing Zevran away, “of course I can!”

“I can help you with that too,” Leliana hummed, “but only if we get to go shopping for clothes and shoes afterwards.”

“For you?” she smiled, “I’ve always time to go shopping.”

“I suppose I should go pick Morgan and Darrian up from Cyrion’s house then,” Zevran sighed heavily.

“Oh, be quiet,” Shianni grumbled, “you have the monopoly on her most of the time.”

“It’s true,” Leliana replied shooing him away, “you do.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to enjoy watching my wife being stolen from me,” Zevran noted.

“Oh, go have another daddy-daughter date,” she huffed.

“What an excellent idea,” Zevran replied brightly before leaving.

“You handle him so well,” Leliana remarked.

“There are traits about him that I adore,” she replied thoughtfully, “but then there are traits about him that I’m really hoping our kids don’t inherit.”

“Like the clingy-ness?” Shainni replied flatly, “Ferelden already has two absolutely disgusting couples. It doesn’t need more.”

“Oh definitely,” Leliana nodded, “though it is still surprising how you’ve more or less turned him into an honest man.”

“I don’t think so,” Shianni laughed, “that’s just one of Kalli’s traits.”

“That is true,” Leliana giggled.

“Painting?” she asked, “help, yes? Would also be nice if we could find an extra shiny gem to send to Shale, I hear she’s killing birds in Seheron.”

***

“Kalli,” Alistair said thoughtfully, “do you think I’ll be a good father?”

She stared at him blankly before reaching over the table they were having lunch on and flicked him on the forehead.

“Maker bless it, Alistair,” she huffed in frustration, “what have I told you about confidence?”

“Well, I mean, I could probably do well, if I tried,” Alistair said quickly, “but you never know, right?”

“Sweetie,” Elissa sighed heavily, “Kalli and Zev are only going to be in Denerim until both of us stop being pregnant. I’m not letting you run away to Gwaren every time you have doubts on parenthood.”

“Also,” she sighed, “if Zev can do it, so can you.”

“Hey!” Zevran shouted in indignation.

“But you know I’m a bastard, right?” Alistair frowned, “I just… don’t know… how to be a father.”

“And Zev’s an orphan,” she replied flatly.

“Yes, but he has a father-in-law,” Alistair stated flatly, “who helped him get through it.”

“Lies and slander,” Zevran huffed, “for shame, Alistair, for shame.”

“It would appear that I seem to remember your early forays into parenthood differently,” she rolled her eyes, “you were a panicking mess too.”

“That’s actually kind of hard to imagine,” Alistair replied thoughtfully, “when I think about it.”

“It was hilarious,” she laughed, “he was trying so hard to appear completely confident in his abilities when, inside, he was just as scared as you are.”

“You truly are a cruel, cruel woman, mi amor,” Zevran sighed heavily.

“And he was so confused about his feelings while we were traveling,” she added, “that was also hilarious.”

“Were you not, also, confused about your feelings?” Zevran huffed.

“It was less confusion,” she replied dryly, “and more denial.”

“I believe I was the same way, mi amor,” Zevran frowned.

“How is it,” Alistair groaned, “that you two are disgusting even when you’re having an argument?”

“Says the one who tried to insult her by praising her,” Elissa rolled her eyes, “will you two ever stop bickering?”

“Probably not,” they replied in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

A little more than a year after Camilla, Carmelo, and Bryce were born, he was getting frustrated about people doubting Kallian’s skill and tactical prowess.

“Kalli,” he said finally, “I need you to do something for me.”

“What do you need, Alistair?” Kallian asked.

“Go kick some asses in the training yard,” he replied flatly.

“…What?” Kallian furrowed her brows at him.

“You heard me,” he repeated, “go kick some asses in the training yard.”

“…For why?” Kallian sighed.

“They’re doubting your abilities and it’s making me upset,” he replied seriously.

“So you want me to go prove myself,” Kallian rolled her eyes.

“Yes,” he replied, “that is exactly what I want.”

“If I must,” Kallian sighed heavily, “I suppose I could use the exercise.”

***

“Oh?” he grinned, “now this is a rare sight, mi amor, looking battle ready.”

“By the order of the King,” Kallian sighed, “I’m here to spar with people.”

“Oho,” he grinned mischievously, “how about you spar against me?”

A crowd was starting to form.

“The Hero of Ferelden’s going to spar with someone?” someone asked, “this I’ve gotta see.”

“I don’t want to ruin your face so: denied,” Kallian retorted with a smirk.

“For shame, mi amor, for shame,” he tsk’d, “though, it has been a while since I last got to watch you fight, mi amora, so I suppose I’ll accept your reproach.”

“Oghren, go pick someone or some people out for me,” Kallian called, “give me a challenge.”

“Aye, I can do that,” Oghren grinned before hollering at a soldier, “you heard the lady, go get your ass handed to yourself.”

“I’m a bit rusty,” Kallian apologized, “so please forgive me in advance, yeah?”

He felt a thrill rush through his body as he watched her stand before the man, that sharpened gaze, and darkened expression, the one that could give even Sten pause. The one that could intimidate even the Crows.

“Ah,” Elissa hummed carrying Bryce, “Kalli’s going to fight?”

“It would appear so,” he replied cheerily, “well, if the lad can hold himself together, that is.”

The man barely had time to react, as she sprinted towards him, ducked under his sword swing, threw a kick at the back of his knees, forcing him to tumble forward and then found himself at the business end of her daggers, crossed at his neck as if they were giant scissors.

“Oghren,” Kallian sighed, “I said a challenge.”

“Kallian,” Oghren sighed back at her as she helped the man up, “if you think anyone can stand against that look of yours when you get serious… You’ve got another thing coming.”

“How about a fight with me then, mi amora,” he grinned, “I don’t think you’ll be able to topple me quite so easily. I am a former Crow, after all.”

“… I don’t know if I can trust in that,” Kallian pursed her lips, “I mean, your trap was super bad. Like terribly bad. I could’ve come up with a better trap in my sleep.”

“As I’ve said before, mi amor,” he sighed, “I wasn’t giving it my best. Also, I didn’t know of your powers of perception and keen insight, at the time.”

“Still denied,” Kallian replied crossing her arms, “I’ve known you, and fought alongside you for quite a while. I still remember your fighting habits, and how you move when you’re going to do what attack.”

“I didn’t know you were watching me so closely, mi amor,” he smirked.

“You’re not the only one,” Kallian rolled her eyes, “I still remember kadan’s, Oghren’s, Alistair’s, Leliana’s, Morrigan’s, Wynne’s, Shale’s, and even Elissa’s. I was our groups tactician, remember?”

“Please stop flirting,” someone hollered.

“Oghren, challenge,” Kallian repeated.

“Aye,” Oghren sighed, “you four, go get your asses handed to yourselves.”

Oghren kept throwing people at her, and while she was indeed a little rusty; like she said, she hadn’t served as their tactician for no reason.

“I’m never doubting King Alistair again,” someone said as Kallian helped him up.

“Well, you’re no darkspawn horde,” Kallian huffed, “you ever see an ogre before?”

“She used to have Alistair help toss her onto their heads,” Elissa noted, “and then kill them from there.”

“It was the easiest way,” Kallian shrugged, “they were so big I needed to get to a good spot to take care of them.”

“Shall we go home then?” he smirked at her.

There always was something sexy about the way she looked when she was fighting.

***

She was now back in Gwaren overseeing the arlings, and bannorn associated with her teyrn.

She hated her job, she’s been at it for almost five years now and she still wasn’t used to the uppity titles, living in luxury, and being in a very, very high standing position.

Maybe she should run away… But that would be irresponsible; and being irresponsible never really sat well with her.

Zevran got tapped to run around as a Spymaster. On paper, she held the role, because she intimidated the Crows more, but Zevran was much better at it. Mostly because interrogations, and underhanded schemes still made her feel sick, and depressed. One of the biggest reasons he’d become Spymaster, however, was because they’d begun attracting the Crows, in more ways than one. The Crows were beginning to see them as a threat that could no longer be ignored; as there was a growing number of Crows who were dissatisfied with their lot in life, heard about Zevran, and wanted to live a life outside of the Crows. They’d practically attracted their own Crow cell at this point, it was ridiculous. The number of Crows they sent to assassinate them also kept increasing, but the Crows who’d earnestly signed up with them have proven to be loyal to a fault. 

Of course, they didn’t allow just any Crow to join them, and offer them protection against the guild. They’d meet her body double, and she would pose as her imposter’s clumsy and incompetent handmaiden, who was only kept around out of the kindness of her body doubles heart. Because she was seen, in general, as a sweet, kind, caring, and patient leader; they never saw it coming, they never suspected this ploy. They were given numerous chances at assassinating her, and as soon as they even so much as tried, they were swiftly locked up and sent to the dungeons for interrogation. It sucked. She still hated it, she’d never get used to it, but it was necessary to ensure their safety.

She set down her quill, leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes. Zevran had been away from home from a few days, and whenever they were apart, it was hard to sleep. She’d gotten so used to his touchy-feely nature, constant flirtations, and their needs for each other, that being without him was lonely. Five years together, and they were still grossing people out, and just in general, being public menaces.

The door to her study suddenly flung open, causing her to smile.

“Mi amor!” Zevran called quickly crossing the room to wrap her in a tight embrace, “did you miss me?”

“No,” she lied with a huff, “but welcome home.”

“Ahh, but I missed you,” Zevran replied brightly, “in more ways than one.”

“Have you gone to tell the kids that you’re back yet?” she asked.

“Hm, not yet, no,” Zevran grinned at her lasciviously, “I was thinking, that it’s been so long that some alone time would do us both some good, yes?”

“I was just thinking the same thing,” she returned his grin.

“And that is why I love you so,” Zevran smirked.

Work could wait for another day. She had more important matters to attend to.

***

“You know,” she hummed, “for someone who hates her job, you do quite well at it.”

“Leli,” Kallian sighed, “I hate a lot of things I’m apparently good at.”

“I hear the Crows have started coming after you,” she frowned.

“I blame Zev,” Kallian groaned, “he’s attracting them in more ways than one.”

“What am I being blamed for, mi amor?” Zevran grinned hugging Kallian.

“Attracting Crows,” Kallian rolled her eyes.

“I hear you’ve been made Spymaster of the Crown, Zevran,” she noted.

“Indeed,” Zevran sighed taking a seat at the table, “it’s been taking me away from home every now and again.”

“It’s actually making me lonely,” Kallian admitted, “I’m so used to him being around me all the time, that it’s making me lonely.”

“You two never change,” she giggled.

“More importantly,” Kallian frowned, “the one who called all of us here still hasn’t arrived yet.”

“Well, he is the king,” she replied, “I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

***

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, “it’s good to see you again, Leli.”

“Indeed,” Leliana replied, “though something serious must have happened for you to have specifically gathered the Trio of Tricksters.”

“Yes, well,” he sighed taking a seat, “about that.”

“There’s something we need to talk about,” Elissa explained, “about our futures, as well as the future of the country.”

“It’s the Calling, isn’t it?” Kallian asked.

“Yes,” he nodded, “it is.”

“The three of you, in particular, are the absolute best at gathering information,” Elissa continued, “and we need to find a cure, the faster the better.”

“I agree,” Zevran nodded holding Kallian’s hand to help ground her, “I will not lose mi amor to the Wardens. Not after what she’s been through.”

“I too, would rather not lose anymore of my closest friends,” Leliana nodded.

“We’ve been talking about this as well,” Kallian nodded, “since we entered the Wardens at around the same time…”

“It’s likely that we’ll go through the Calling at around the same time,” he finished, “and I don’t think the country could handle losing us both at roughly the same time.”

“Exactly,” Elissa nodded, “and we have our children to think about.”

“I don’t think I would be able to handle being without my heart,” Zevran sighed heavily.

“To that effect,” Kallian continued, “and since the Crows have been annoying me.”

“’Annoying’, she says,” Zevran laughed, “mi amor, is the only one who would look at the Crows and say that they’re annoying.”

“Well,” he replied flatly, “she has been outsmarting them.”

“And they are annoying,” Kallian replied wryly, “having assassins thrown at me has put a damper on my ability to work. So my work keeps piling up. And I don’t even like my job.”

“They have sent talon candidates after us, did you know that?” Zevran sighed, “and even they’ve failed.”

“I have two daggers,” Kallian frowned, “I have two ceremonial talon daggers.”

“…Kalli,” Leliana spoke up, “you’re tactical and strategical skills are a force to be reckoned with. Which is why a lot of defected Crows have been pouring into the county.”

“And along with them are more Crows trying to assassinate us,” Zevran replied, “but they’re no match for her level of deception. It’s rather marvelous, really. But, as I’ve said before, the only way out of the Crows is to sign up with someone they can’t touch.”

“Which is Kalli,” Elissa replied flatly, “in more ways than one. She’s still being referred to as Ferelden’s National Treasure.”

“That’s such a stupid title. In any case,” Kallian rolled her eyes, “to that effect, we’ve been thinking about taking the fight to Antiva. If so many Crows are already defecting, might as well take over the entire guild, right?”

“You talk like this,” he stated flatly, “as if you’re making a comment about the weather.”

“Well, there’s another reason for it as well,” Zevran noted, “if we take over the guild, we’ll be in a greater position of gathering information.”

“And with my role as Left Hand of the Divine,” Leliana nodded, “there’s no way we won’t be able to find any clues.”

“However,” Kallian replied, “the twins are only two years old, we were thinking about starting when they’ve turned five.”

“You can have them stay with us,” Elissa nodded, “if you’re fine with it.”

“Oh good,” Zevran replied, “we were going to ask that.”

“Well, now that that’s settled,” Kallian sighed, “we’ll need to create a cipher so that we’ll be able to send each other messages while we’re traveling the continent.”

“You two really have been talking about this,” he noted, “and apparently far more seriously than we have.”

“Of course!” Zevran replied, “who do you think we are?”

“Right… The Trio of Tricksters,” he replied.

“I can help with creating a cipher,” Leliana nodded, “and since you’ve already appointed Shianni as your seneschal, I think that Gwaren will be in good hands.”

“And the Crows that’ve thrown in with us, have been loyal,” Zevran nodded, “but then again mi amor can see deception coming from a mile away.”

“She did see through Loghain fairly quickly, yes,” he noted, “I’m still upset you withheld that information from me as well.”

“I wasn’t sure,” Kallian pouted, “all I had was conjecture.”

“All your conjectures have always been spot on!” he retorted.

“I would’ve also liked to have been wrong more often too!” Kallian argued.

“Are you two really going to bicker at a time like this?” Elissa rolled her eyes.

“Of course!” they replied in unison.

“Anyway,” Kallian sighed, “if you hear that we’ve died, we probably haven’t. We’ll probably end up having to fake our deaths a few times.”

“And we’ll keep sending messages as we go along,” Zevran added, “so we’ll keep in touch.”

“Of course this will all happen in three years, roughly,” he nodded, “so we’ll have time to prepare the country for your ‘mysterious disappearance’.”

“Oh good,” Kallian replied brightly, “you know that we’re going to ‘vanish’ that’ll make it easier on us.”

“I will also do my best to keep your locations secret,” Leliana nodded, “they’ll never see it coming.”

“Though I’m not really looking forward to having to trek all over the countryside again,” Kallian groaned.

“I am looking forward to seeing Antiva again, however,” Zevran replied brightly, “it has been a few years since we’ve last been there.”

“I just hope we don’t have to worry about darkspawn,” Kallian replied, “I’m tired of fighting darkspawn. Which is admittedly, one of the biggest reasons I left the Wardens.”

“And because I didn’t really give you a choice,” he added.

“It’s true,” Zevran nodded, “you didn’t. But don’t forget, my dear, you’re going to have to bring out your malicious side.”

“I know,” Kallian grumbled, “still not looking forward to it.”

“Really?” Zevran replied cheerily, “I am! There’s always been something about your malicious side.”

“I see that Kalli and Zev have still yet to stop flirting in the face of danger,” Leliana giggled.

“And probably never will, truthfully,” Zevran grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am done now.

Of their children, Morgan had taken after her mother more, her heart was too big, and she was also someone of extremes, she was also calmer, and was more diplomatic. Camilla had taken after him, in that she was a little more mischievous, and far more easygoing, she didn’t internalize practically everything and spiral out of control like Kallian and Morgan had a tendency to do. Carmelo was a delightful mix between them, he had his mothers abilities and intellect, but he also had his ability to shrug things off more easily, he was also a bit more perceptive than Morgan and Camilla.

Though the three of them had all inherited a measure of Kallian’s tactical abilities, as well as a measure of her keen insight. They were also all trouble makers. Which made sense, since both he and Kallian were part of the Trio of Tricksters.

“Looks like our honor guard have found some intruders with ill intentions,” Kallian noted after hearing a series of angry barks.

“Mabari, are rather handy, no?” he grinned, “though Darrian is probably the worst one to pick a fight with, since much like you, he can see deception coming from a mile away.”

“Mmhmm,” Kallian hummed, “I’m glad we could find ones that imprinted on our kids before we leave.”

“I don’t think there was ever a doubt,” he replied, “since they’re Darrian’s.”

“And that old boy has lived through a lot,” Kallian smiled, “I mean, he survived the taint, and he survived the Blight.”

“Your Ladyship!” Sophia shouted bursting into the room, “is everything okay here? Is anyone hurt?! We were just under attack!”

Another former Crow.

“We’re fine,” Morgan replied not even bothering to look up from the book she was reading, “no one made it here.”

“Better question: is everyone else okay?” Kallian asked sipping her tea.

“Your ability to stay calm in these situations has always been, rather unsettling,” Sophia replied slowly, “some people were injured, but it’s nothing we can’t mend. All the intruders have been dealt with.”

“See,” Kallian hummed, “you should have more faith in yourselves.”

“Mother dearest,” Camilla asked, “do you and Father dearest really truly have to go on a journey next year?”

“ _La Mamma morirà se non lo faranno_ ,” Carmelo rolled his eyes, “ _e questo sarebbe un male giusto_?”

“ _Sì, sarebbe male_ ,” Morgan replied.

“ _Anche tua madre e io abbiamo molto da fare_ ,” he replied, “ _e non vogliamo che muoia_.”

“ _Non voglio che la Mamma muoia,_ ” Morgan huffed.

“Okay!” Camilla sighed, “you’ve made your point. But I’m still worried! What if they never come back?”

“Of course we’ll come back,” Kallian replied, “you need to have more trust in us.”

“It’s a wonder how Morgan and Carmelo picked up Antivan,” Zevran smirked, “but, mi amor, and Camilla still haven’t.”

“We can understand it just fine,” Kallian grumbled, “we just can’t speak it.”

“Speaking and understanding something are two different things,” Camilla frowned, “it’s easier to understand something than it is trying to formulate the sentence in your head.”

“Who would have thought that Her Ladyship actually has things she’s bad at,” Sophia laughed.

“Of course I have things I bad at!” Kallian grumbled, “no one can be good at everything. Just like how a certain former assassin was really bad at creating traps.”

“You wound me, mi amor,” he sighed, “will you never let this go?”

“Of course not,” Kallian snorted, “it was hilarious.”

“Though, I must say,” Sophia spoke up, “Her Ladyship is rather fearless… Most people would run away or go into hiding if the Crows were after them… but you’ve stayed in the exact same location all these years.”

“I can’t work if I go into hiding, I have a responsibility to the people,” Kallian replied flatly, “also, what have I told you about uppity titles? Two years! You’ve been with us two years!”

“It’s also a strategical decision, to stay here,” Morgan noted, “picking a fight with people on their home turf isn’t exactly smart.”

“Since we know the lay of the land better and can plan ahead,” Camilla added, “and not only that, but we’ve got far more allies closer to home than if we’d just simply run away.”

“And if they caught us while we were in hiding,” Carmelo continued, “it would decrease our chances of success. Staying put while keeping our guards up is the best course of action.”

“…We’ve certainly become a family of tacticians,” he noted, “and very very smart people.”

“At least they inherited that from me,” Kallian began laughing, “if they’d inherited your tactical prowess... well, if it’s any consolation, Zev, Taliesen’s trap wasn’t much better. He should have taken into account that you wouldn’t want to go back, rather than simply assume that you would. Conjecture may be wrong at times, but planning ahead is key. As long as you’re still flexible in the moment, of course.” 

“Has your conjecture ever been wrong?” Sophia found herself asking.

“I didn’t expect to be conscripted into the Wardens,” Kallian replied, “I’d expected to rot in a dungeon until they finally hanged me, or beheaded me, or whatever. Not only that, but I had thought that the whole Blight thing had nothing to do with me.”

“Little did you know,” he grinned, “that it had everything to do with you.”

“I was a sweet, kind, and caring Alienage girl,” Kallian frowned, “how was I supposed to know that I was even capable of such… madness? I had never ever killed another person before that day let alone imagine myself being capable of such violence. In any case, after I was conscripted into the Wardens, it became abundantly clear that my actions would effect the nation, therefore, I needed to be more observant about my situations, as well as the people I came across. I had to take everything I came across into account, to ensure that at the very least, Alistair could make it to the archdemon.”

“You had always seen yourself as expendable on that entire journey,” he sighed, “and I had always really wished you hadn’t.”

“Well, in the end, at least you ended up saving me,” Kallian smiled.

“And I still would not have it any other way,” he grinned giving her a peck on the cheek.

“Mom, Dad,” their children sighed, “please stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know Spanish, I only know Italiano, so I went with Italian... Plus Italy is the home of the mafia soo...
> 
>  _La mamma morirà se non lo faranno e questo sarebbe un male, giusto?_ \- Mama will die if they don’t, and that would be bad, right?
> 
>  _Si, sarebbe male_ \- Yes, it would be bad.
> 
>  _Anche tua madre e io abbiamo molto da fare, e non vogliamo che muoia_ \- Your Mother and I have a lot to do, and we don’t want her to die.
> 
>  _Non voglio che la Mamma muoia_ \- I don’t want Mama to die.


End file.
